Speak Now
by Purwpul
Summary: Tiva fanfic/songfic. Tony's getting married, Ziva's showing up for the first time in three years to stop it. Taylor Swift's "Speak Now." One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. I do however own a notebook, please don't take that away from me.(: **

**Author's Note: I thought of this while reading other stories with this song, that I hadn't heard of until last night, but I realized Tiva doesn't have an actual songfic about Speak Now...so here goes. Future Fic! I also tried not to put every single word of the song into the story because I frankly could never see Ziva saying something about a white veil occasion. Anyways reviews are welcome.**

* * *

><p>I'm back in DC for the first time in three years…all for a wedding that shouldn't be happening.<p>

I got a call yesterday from my father, telling me about Tony's mistake, and how I am the only one that can stop it. I fought him, telling him everyone thought I was dead, killed in a car bomb on my way to NCIS. He said it did not matter, Tony was only marrying her to get over the fact that he did not have me. I said I would think about it, not wanting to intrude…because, seriously, I am not the kind of girl who barges in on such a special occasion. And my father, my father only cares about this because I am his only child left. He wants me to be happy…and he knows what'll happen if I am not happy.

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I am walking up to the church thinking about what I am going to say when a guard stops me, "name."

"Ah, Ziva David, but you're not going to find me on the lis…"

"Sorry, Ma'am, if you're not on the list…"

"Let her in," A voice said from behind the guard.

"But sir, it was made very clear to me that if someone's not on the list, they're not aloud in."

"I'm the father of the bride, and I say let her in." With his voice getting louder and angrier, the guard eventually gave in.

"So Ziver, how've you been?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Father of the bride? Abby is not getting married…right? This is Tony's wedding?"

"Yes, it is Tony's wedding. Her father died two years ago along with the former Secretary of The Navy when a crazed Marine came into her father's office with a gun. I was the last of the last resort…and even then…Tony had to convince her of it," he laughed.

"Well, it is good to see you Gibbs," I said as I turned to my left and him the right.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I shouldn't be with him? Do you think he deserves better?"

"Yes, I do," I hear Abby say loudly as I walk passed the door quickly. Not quickly enough though, I still saw _her _and her bridesmaids all wearing white…pastely colored dresses. I see Abby storm out in the other direction, wearing her signature…black.

I laughed to myself as I ran by. Tony's bride to be looked like a cupcake.

I ran through the side aisle hoping no one would see me, they didn't, but I saw them. Jimmy and Breena, holding hands, both wearing matching gold wedding bands. Then Ducky, holding a baby, most likely Jimmy's. I notice Abby wearing an engagement ring, but there is no guy next to her. Then finally I look up from behind the curtain I am hiding behind and see Tony and McGee talking to each other. He looks older, but not extremely old. There are wrinkles where there never were before, but he was just as buff and handsome as the last day I saw him.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not_

_What you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

My thought stopped, however, when that dreaded song starts. 'It's kind of like a death march,' I think to myself. 'She's walking down with Gibbs on her left and her little sister trialing behind her, waiting to walk back down it as Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo. Poor girl,' I think. 'Ah, never mind, poor me, what if he does not love me anymore…I mean, I did leave him.'

I look towards Tony, he is smiling, a little, and he's nervous looking, a little. He's not nervous enough to be marrying his soul mate though.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

"If anyone objects to these two being wed in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

I walk through an aisle between two pews and stand in the center aisle. The priest looks up. Tony and EJ, however, still have eyes locked on each other.

"Um, I object," I say raising my hand, which I just realized is shaking profusely.

Tony looked up quickly, a shocked smile on his face. He's the only one I see, but I know everyone else looks horrified. Except the five people sitting in the front row, looks of relief on their faces.

"Tony, you know that I'm not the one to barge into this type of thing, but you're also not the type to marry the wrong girl. Do not say yes, meet me outside, please hear me out," I said wiping my sweaty hands on my khaki's.

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are NOT the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_( Ha! )_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

"You're ruining my wedding!" EJ yelled.

"He said, 'speak now,' that is all I am doing, Tony does not have to leave you," I said before walking out of the church.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled, chasing me down the church steps. "You're alive, you're here. How did you know? How are you alive?" he asked quickly.

"Right now I just need to tell you that I still love you, and I know you feel the same," there was an awkward amount of silence, then, "right?"

He nodded. I smiled. "I love you too, and I'm so glad you were here when he said speak now."

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

_And you Say_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when_

_I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

_"Speak now"_


End file.
